Never Forgotten
by Cameron90
Summary: It's college time for Seiji, and it's been hard leaving his girlfriend Midori. In the middle of the night, his roommate arrives. It's none other than an old friend Kota. The problem is, Kota is still in love with Seiji. KxS, SxM, KxOC shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yes this is a midori days shonen-ai fanfic! YAY...ahem if you don't like boyxboy then I would suggest hitting the "back" button...well not only is this my first anime fanfic its also my first shonen-ai lol so please bear with me and excuse any spelling mistakes you may find...ohhh and yes i do not own midori days or any of its characters but i wish i did lol anyway on with the fic enjoy!

The room was bare. In fact, it was almost completely empty. There were only the dusty curtains clutching to the windows and a small bed on either side of the room. The freshman stood looking at his new decor with sigh and walked over to one of the stained mattresses. He decided on the one closest to the window, since he liked the fresh air sometimes. The blonde began to unpack his things, although he had no where to put them at the moment, and found some bed sheets he had brought from home. As he made his bed he began to daydream about different things, and especially his girlfriend.

"I'm going to miss you so much, and I'll call you everyday, I-I promise!" The poor girl was almost in tears as she faced her boyfriend for the last time, for probably months. Their relationship had technically only started a few months ago, when she awoke from her coma, but they actually were in a relationship before but it's complicated. Now the green haired girl was going off to university, which unfortunately, was far from her beloved boyfriend. A steady finger was placed on the girls trembling lips. "I know you will, and I'll call you as well. Don't worry about me here, I'm fine. Its you I'm worried about-" The girl latched onto her boyfriend, nearly sending him backwards, and held tightly onto him as she sobbed in his embrace. "I-I don't want to leave," she cried. "I love you too much, Seiji!" The boy held onto her as well and gave a faint smile. "I love you too, Midori."

With the last of his sheets on the bed, he decided he'd give her a call. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed "1". The phone began to ring, and that was about it for a couple of minutes, until a voice automated message came up. "I guess she's studying or something." Seiji said aloud.

It had been a couple of hours and Seiji was still in his room, reading some manga he had brought from home. He let out a heavy sigh and let the comic book fall on his face. There was suddenly a knock on the door that nearly made the blonde jump as high as the ceiling. He shuffled himself up and opened the door. Outside stood a very nerdy looking boy with large glasses and was holding a clipboard. Seiji stared at the boy with a blank stare for a couple of seconds until the boy cleared his throat and acted sort of professional. "Hello," He started and looked at Seiji with the friendliest expression he could muster. There was an awkward pause until the boy cleared his throat again and adjusted his glasses nervously. "I am your dorm manager, Hideki Sawiara . Are you familiar with the dorm rules-um-wait, where is your roommate?" Seiji gave the manager a blank stare. "Beats me, I guess he ain't here yet." Hideki adjusted his glasses again. "I see, I'll be back when your roommate is present. Thank you for your time." He gave a polite bow and walked off to the next room.

Seiji closed the door and walked back to his bed. Bored of the manga he was reading, he tossed it aside and look for something else to do. He looked through his college booklets and course guides and nearly fell asleep looking through them. "This is going to be a long three years." He said with a groan and fell back onto his bed, falling asleep in no time.

There was a loud thump and scuffling around the room. Seiji rolled his eyes in annoyance as his roommate continued so make a racket. He looked at his watch to see what time it was and saw it was already midnight. 'That fool is making so much noise at this time of night? He'll wake up the neighbors in no time.' The blonde thought in his head. As the mystery roommate continued to bring in things, Seiji started to getting curious. 'What did this guy bring? His whole house?!' Just then, there was a loud crash as different things could be heard as they fell to the floor. There was a faint "ow" and Seiji was really annoyed now. He sat up suddenly and smashed down the light switch. "Alright, what is your problem, man?! I mean you come in here at this time and make such a mess and a racket that the whole dorm probably heard you!" Seiji finally looked at his room mate who had his back turned to him. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" There was a faint whimper and Seiji took another look to see the boy was clutching onto his ankle. Seiji stood silently cursing himself for being such a jerk. After a few moments, he finally turned his attention back to the boy who was still on the floor. "Listen man, I'm really sorry for yelling at ya back there," he began, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" There was no reply for a few moments until the roommate nodded and said, "Yes, my ankle."

Seiji was shocked. He knew whose voice had escaped his new roommate's mouth. It was Kota, a shy friend of Midori's. Seiji hadn't seen him since he'd moved away about a month after Midori came out of her coma. He still remembered the day Kota left vividly, since Midori had been so sad that day.

Midori hugged her best friend goodbye as he was about to climb into the car with his family. "I can't believe your leaving, Kota." Midori said as she let go of him. "It won't be the same without you." Kota let out a heavy sigh and smiled at Midori. "Don't worry, we'll still keep in touch. You can call me anytime you like." Midori nodded in agreement and put on the best smile she could and looked at her best friend once again. Kota walked towards the car and opened the door. Before stepping inside he turned and chuckled a little until he said almost as though it was forced out from him, "Besides, you have Seiji now!" He waved good bye and stepped into the car, closing the door behind him. As it drove away Midori waved frantically, without noticing no one was waving back. Seiji found the situation strange but decided to comfort Midori other then question her about it. Midori never spoke about Kota after that day.

Seiji snapped himself back into reality. He now realized who is roommate was, and to be honest, wasn't exactly to keen on the idea. Without thinking, Seiji grabbed the boy by his shoulders and spun him around. The boys hurt ankle banged against Seiji's knee a split second later. "Ouch!" yelped the brunette. The smaller boy looked up to meet Seiji dead in the eyes. Seiji looked into the boys large watery eyes and thought he was a girl at first with the expression he had on, and he had been fooled before. To Kota, Seiji's gaze was too much to handle as it cut right through him and he could feel himself blush. Another wave of pain washed over Kota and he accidentally bonked his head on his roommates own. Seiji nearly flew backwards but ignored the slight pain and decided to break the silence. "Kota! I knew it was you! Well, sort of. How are you? Oh shit, right, your ankle!" Before Kota could even breath a word of protest, Seiji picked up the brunette and practically threw him on his mattress. "Hold on a minute, Kota! I'll get you some ice."

A few minutes later Seiji ran back in with ice wrapped up in a small cloth. "Here ya go, Kota. This will bring the swelling down." Seiji brought the cloth toward his roommates ankle, only to have it snatched out of his hand. "Thank you." Kota said shyly. Seiji nodded and stood up. He watched as the boy tended to his knee until he looked up and gave him an percular stare. Seiji looked away and cleared his throat. "So, ¦what brings you to a community college? I always thought you'd be university bound." Seiji laughed uncomfortably with himself a little until Kota answered his question. "I came here because I chose to. Right now, i guess i'm not really sure what I want to do since I graduated early. I also don't want to waste my family's money so... " Seiji nodded to show he understood and stood up. "I see...Well what are the chances? We being roommates really is a coincidence. I really thought we may never see each other again." Kota let out a small noise in agreement.

Both boys sat in silence for a while, Kota tending to his ankle and Seiji watching him. The swelling had gone down and Kota was just starting to walk a little. Kota's yawn broke the silence in the room which woke Seiji up from his dazed state. He noticed the tired look on the younger boys face and how his bed was not yet made for him. "Come here." Seiji said. Kota turned around to see Seiji sitting on his bed motioning for him to come over. Kota flushed slightly but turned his head away hoping Seiji wouldn't notice. "W-why?" Kota managed to stutter out, and cursed himself for tripping on his own words. Kota turned around again to see Seiji starring at his own bed. "Just sit on my bed, will ya? So I can fix yours up and we can both get to bed." Kota did what he was told and sat down on his roommates bed and watched him put on his sheets from one of the suitcases. How he ever found the sheets on the first try, no one will ever know, but he did and it wasn't long until the bed was dressed too.

However, by the time the bed was done Kota was already asleep on the edge of Seiji's bed. Seiji sighed and walked over to his roommate. He gently picked Kota up and brought him over to his own bed and tucked him in. 'God, I feel like I'm a housewife or something.' Seiji thought to himself. Then he crawled into his own bed and fell back asleep in no time.

So how did you like it? Kind of short, but the next chapter is longer. Any reviews would be great but be gentle lol no flames...Thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Seiji winced as the steam of light stung his sleepy eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes still half-asleep. It must have been about four in the morning until he went back to sleep. His mind was too restless after the discovery of his new roommate Kota. It wasn't as though he was uncomfortable with Kota, even though he had had a crush on him only a year before, but he was more unsure of how they would get along after all the things that had happened between them. Seiji looked over and saw his roommate still sleeping soundly. "Maybe the window side wasn't the best idea." Seiji thought to himself. He got up and decided to get dressed and ready for his class orientation scheduled in a few hours. Grabbing a clean towel from his bag, he made his way to the showers.

Fifteen minutes later, Seiji returned to his room, his towel tied loosely around his waist. As he closed the door behind him, he almost forgot he even had a roommate and nearly whipped off his towel, but caught himself and glanced at Kota. The younger boy was looking down at his feet and was beet red. Kota had already finished changing and quickly slipped on his shoes, looking down the whole time. Seiji watched as he scooted toward the door and made a deep bow. "Have a good day." he said and bolted out before Seiji could respond. The door slammed shut and the sound of Kota's foot falls could be heard disappearing down the hall. Seiji shifted in his position and ran a hand through his towel-dryed hair.

Kota stopped his frantic running and leaning against the closest wall. He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the windows and saw how red he was. "Why?...Why of all people did it have to be Sawamura?" he thought. The truth was, Kota was still attracted to Seiji, he was still in love with him. Even after everything he'd been through, after Seiji had shot him down, after Midori woke up, and after Kota left he had never really moved on. He tried to tell himself differently, but Seiji could never escape his mind. Kota burried his face into his sleeve as he sat in the cornor of the hallway. His watch caught his eye and it read "9:00". Kota shot up and dashed toward the entrance of the school. He could not be late again. "Goh!" he called out, "Sorry i'm late." The tall brunette took a drag of his cigarette and grinned.

The day went slowly for Seiji and seemed as though it would never end. The teachers dragged on and on of their expectations for the students and covered the material that would be taught. The classrooms were small and packed with students who looked like they were about to die of boredom already on the first day. As Seiji left his final class orientation he felt as his soul had been removed and was a walking corpse as he went to his dorm room. He slid in the key and as soon as he got in he dropped his books and his homework and collapsed on the bed. A heavy groan escaped his lips and he flipped himself over to Kota's side of the room. His roommate had not returned yet by the look of it. Seiji lay back down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"What do you want to do tonight, Kota?" the brunette asked. Kota looked up from his book. "I don't know, i'm kind of tired." There was silence for about a minute until the older spoke again. " How's your dorm? I hope your roommate isn't too much of an asshole." Kota almost felt offended by this, seeing as it was Seiji he was talking about, but he decided to ignore it. "It's fine, kinda small." There was a nod in reply and a drag of the cigarette. Kota went back to his reading and for what seemed like forever, there was silence. But that was how most of their conversations went anyway, it always seemed awkward for people who were a couple. And it also always ended the same. A shadow formed over Kota and he looked up to see the brunette hovering over him. "Goh-" Kota began but was stopped as rough lips pressed against his own. The older of the two wasted no time pushing Kota down on the ground and feeling up his small figure. Kota could hardly stand it. The taste of his boyfriends cigarette flavoured mouth made him shudder. Of course, Goh thought this was a feeling of pleasure for him and would only deepen the kiss. Before Kota almost vomited in his mouth, he broke off the kiss and gasped like he needed air. He really felt like spitting out his transfered salivia but he knew that he couldn't, at least not with his boyfriend still there. Goh was now nuzzling his neck and doing god knows what else. It was lucky for them that they were in a secluded area of the school grounds that no one really came by, so no one could catch them in the act. Suddenly the brunette stopped and looked up at his lover with lust filled eyes. "Kota I want you, let me take you tonight." Kota turned red at this and tensed under his boyfriend. "_What_? I-I...no...I-" "Please Kota I love you, believe me and I really think we're really for this!" Kota skirmmed out of Goh's tight hold and stood up and grabbed his books. "Well i'm not Goh! Not yet! And until you realise its not just about you, then this relationship can never work!" With that Kota ran off, tears forming in his eyes, leaving his boyfriend in their secret spot under the maple tree.

As Kota ran toward his dorm, feelings of regret crossed his mind. Maybe he was too harsh with Goh, he knew how much Goh loved him after all and that he was very emotional at times. Kota had been dating Goh for two years now, and as strange as it may sound, they, well Kota anyway, was still a virgin. Goh was pretty much ready since they met, but Kota could never bring himself to take the relationship any farther. It was partly fear and partly Kota's own suppressed emotions that haunted him. "I'm such a wimp." Kota thought to himself, "I'm sure Seiji and Midori..." Kota shook his head trying to stop his thoughts from wandering any farther. He thought back to the time when he left and the long car ride to the airport. The first day of his new school, the first day he met Goh and his first kiss.

Kota peered out of the school window at the surroundings of his new home town. It was so different to him, even the way the sakura trees moved with the breeze had an unfamilar look. He fiddled with his school uniform and pulled back the choking neck tie. The classroom sign read 3-B in blue print, and looked worn and old, much like the whole school. Just then the door slid open and the teacher motioned Kota to come in. Kota gave a half-hearted bow and introduced himself before sitting at his assigned seat. As he looked around the room, he could only describe it as dull. It missed the special something that his old school had, it missed Midori's smilling face to cheer him up. But he would much rather be here than there, that he could regretfully admit. He couldn't bear to see them all love-dovey everyday, it would be impossible for him to survive.

At lunch, Kota sat alone on the rooftop of the school eatting a bento his mother had made him that morning. It was strange. Ususally if your a new student, everyone wants to talk to you, but here you were treated like an outsider. This didn't bother Kota though, he had no intention of making friends. Kota heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up. He saw four or five older students, probably on their last year, and they saw him too. "Hey kid! This is our terf so scram if you don't want that pretty face of yours messed up!" the bleach-blonde one yelled. Some grunts of agreement followed by the others. Usually Kota would have been scared shitless right now, but these days it was as if all his emotions had been sucked out of him. He just didn't care anymore, about anything, and would be fine if he was beaten to a pulp on his first day. "I don't see your name on it." Kota said calmly. "What was that? Do you even know who your talking to?" the leader of the gang roared. Another member called out, "He's new senior, its his first day today." The rest of the gang grumbled, seeing as their fun would be put on hold. "Fine then." the older said after a long pause, "I'll leave you off with a warning. Now, beat it!" Then Kota said the three words that probably changed his life, "Go to hell.". The gang of teens lunged at the younger boy and Kota flinched on instict and shut his eyes tight. But, instead being beaten up, nothing happened. He heard the sound of punching, kicks, groans, yelling, and finally bodies falling on the concerete floor. His eyes still shut tight, he now heard footsteps coming close to him. A hand rested on his head and a low voice said, "Are you okay?"

The first thing Kota thought of was Seiji. He imagined Seiji had beat up all of the bullies and had saved him, had come back for him. Kota would look up and see Seiji's golden eyes staring into his own and when Kota jumped into his arms, he would hold him and tell him he was wrong, wrong for not seeing that his true love was Kota all along. And then, Seiji would kiss him passionatly and wisk him away where they would live together forever. But, Kota reads too many romance novels, and this was not the case. The eyes that he saw staring into his own were a dark green and brunette wisps of hair moved with the breeze. "Hey, your not hurt are you?" the older boy asked. He let out his hand to help Kota up, but Kota could only stare in disbelief that it was not Seiji who saved him. As he continued to look at the stranger he saw his rather long untamed hair and his tanned skin tone. He wore his uniform the same way, the shirt was wrinkled and a few buttons were undone, his tie was no where to be seen. It reminded Kota of Seiji so much he felt like he would cry, but without thinking he took the older boys hand and allowed him to help him stand. When Kota looked up again at the unknown boy he was greeted with a goofy smile. "You sure are lucky! If I wasn't just around the cornor, you would have been dead meat! What were you thinking anyway?" no answer. "My name is Goh, by the way, Tzuki Goh. Nice to meet cha!" "Um...I-I'm Kota." The bell rang and lunch period was over. Kota said nothing else to the boy and politely bowed before running off to his classroom.

The first day was over. Kota grabbed all his books and shoved them into his bag, ignoring the tearing sounds he heard when he did this. All that he looked forward to now was going home and locking himself in his room. He exited the building and made his way in the direction of his house. "Hey Kota!" a familar voice called. Goh ran towards Kota with that same stupid grin on his face, well it looked pretty stupid to Kota. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find you, but I guess it's fate eh?" Goh continued while elbowing Kota in the arm. Kota flashed a small smile, probably the only one he'd given in a long time. "So, you wanna walk home together?" Goh asked innocently. Kota felt his heart jump. He mentally cursed himself before nodding to the older teen.

"So your a third year, huh? So that makes you what...seventeen?" Kota shook his head which surprised Goh, who was now recounting with his fingers. Kota chuckled a bit and cleared his throat. "I'm fifteen right now, but i'll be 16 in a few months." Goh was still puzzled so Kota decided to explain. "I skipped grades. I used to go to an elite school and my grades were pretty high, so when I came here they placed me as a third year." Goh still had the same puzzled expression until suddenly it changed like he was going to cry, like he'd met a celebrity or something. "WOW! Thats amazing! I've never met someone like that before..." Goh dramatically pinched himself a few times. Kota laughed. "So what made you come to our cruddy school, eh?" The question was like a knife and it cut right through Kota. The smile that was once on his face was gone in an instant. Should he tell him what had happened, why he left his hometown? Kota took a deep breath, he was going to tell him. What did he have to loose anyway? If this boy thought he was a freak, then so what. Kota let it all out, all his emotions to practically a stranger. Then he prepared himself for humilaiation. "That's some story, Kota." Kota looked up and saw the teen smiling at him. There was silence for a while until Kota said, "Well, what about you, what's your story?" Goh laughed and scratched his head. "Well, i'm a forth year, i'm eighteen years old and-" he stopped and Kota gave him a puzzled look almost pouting. "I guess we'll leave my story for another day." "Huh? Why?" Goh turned Kota around by his shoulders. "This is your house right? Number 837?" Kota nodded. He was both happy and sad that he was home. "Well, i'll see ya!" Goh yelled as he ran in the direction they'd come from, that weird grin on his face.

Kota was awakened by a strange sound. He looked around half dazed to try and find the source of the sound. It happened again and Kota turned toward his window before looking at his beside alarm clock. It was about 10:30 pm. Kota grumbled as he got up and walked towards the window. He pulled back his curtains. There he saw someone waving at him. He wiped off the fog his breath was making on the window and saw who the person was. It was none other then Goh. Goh motioned for Kota to come down frantically. "I hope he's alright." Kota thought as he put on some socks and a sweater.

Kota quietly shut the door behind his and ran towards the backyard. "BOO!" Kota nearly fell backward in fright, but did not scream for fear of waking his parents. The sound of laughter soon followed. Kota got up and wiped some dirt from his pajamas. "What are you doing here Goh?!" Kota whispered. Goh smiled, but it wasn't his weird smile, it was a different kind and Kota blushed. Just then, Goh grabbed Kota's hand. "I want to show you something, come with me." Kota was heisitant at first but nodded. Goh pulled Kota into a run without warning. A few minutes later, they arrived at the top of a large hill. Goh swung around behind Kota and covered his eyes with his hands. "Are you ready, Kota?" Kota nodded nervously. He opened his eyes as he felt Goh's hands removed. There he saw the whole city, with a few shimmering lights of the street lamps. The sky was even more beautiful and the stars looked brighter then the lights of the town. "Do you like it? This is my special spot, your the first one i've brought to see it." Kota nodded but didn't dare look back because his deep blush he had on would be exposed. "I always come here when I need to think, and i've got a lot on my mind. It always helps me feel better and clear my head. I was just here before I came and got you." he laughed. "You can come here anytime if you want." "Thank you, Goh. This is really kind of you." Goh sat down beside Kota on the grass. Kota felt Goh's eyes starring at him and shifted uncomfortably. He turned towards Goh and saw his face just inches away from his own. He felt the older teens breath on his lips and felt as though he was going to melt. What was happening? Why was he feeling this...why in this moment had he forgotten Seiji's face? Kota's eyes closed by themselves and he uncontrolably leaned forward. Their lips met and moved with eachother. Goh supported Kota's neck with his hand and deepened the kiss, dominating the whole time. The kiss lasted what seemed like a lifetime until they broke off for air. Kota wrapped his arms around Goh's waist and lay his head on his chest. They sat there until the sun rose that morning.

Kota smiled. He was in front of his dorm door, about to go in. "I was too hard on him..." Kota said aloud. He opened the door and saw Seiji asleep on his bed. He found his cell phone and dialed. "Hi, Goh. I'm sorry. Let's go out tonight." Seiji shuffled in his bed. "Yeah, okay. I love you too." He hung up and sat on the bed. Just then there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Another knock. Kota got up from the bed and opened the door, wondering who it could be. A dark haired boy, who looked a little older, with thick glasses stood with a friendly smile on his face. He glanced down at a clipboard after staring at Kota for a few seconds and cleared his throat. "You must be Kota Shingyoji." Kota smiled and nodded still wondering who the heck this guy was. "Is your roommate here?" the boy continued. Kota glanced over to Seiji, who was now drooling on his pillow. "Uh yeah, but he's kind of sleeping right now." The boy rolled his eyes. "Well you have to wake him up, this is important." Kota nodded and walked over to the sleeping blonde. He shook him a few times until Seiji woke up suddenly. "UHHH Kota... what? I was in the middle of a good dream." Kota pointed at the doorway where the nerdy boy stood. "Oh it's you again." Seiji got up from underneath the covers totally shirtless. Kota let out a squeak and almost fell backwards in surprise, looking like he was about to have a nosebleed. The boy who was still at the doorway cleared his throat. "Alright, now that your both here I can give you a proper introduction. My name is Hideki Sawiara and I am your dorm manager. As a representative for Towahara College, I want to welcome you and make your experience at college the best it can be. Now, there are a few rules here at this dorm and I will formally go through them." Hideki took out a folded paper from his clipboard, which unfolded a few times on itself halfway to the floor. The manager read out rules like there was no tomorrow until he finally paused. Both Seiji and Kota came out of their daze, hoping it was over. "And the most important rule: There are no alcoholic beverages whatsoever. There's a bar across the street, go there if you want too." Both boys nodded. "Alright, so thats about it. If you have any problems, i'm in room 201. Thank you." Seiji closed the door and sighed. "Well at least we got that over with." Kota nodded and started looking for some clothes for his date. "Hey Kota, you want to go to the bath house tonight?" Kota dropped his bag and it landed with a loud _thunk_. A deep blush now covered his face as he searched for an answer of why Seiji wanted his to go to the bath house with him. "I can't. I-I'm busy tonight."

Seiji adjusted his pillow to make it softer and lay back down on it. The room was half-lit, only Kota's lamp dimly shining on the other side of the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere on Kotas side. He had left pretty quick at go change after their breif conversation. Seiji looked over to the clock and shot up and yelled in frustration. "I'm so bored! I can't take it anymore, I need to get out of this room!" he said aloud. 'I really wanted to go to the bath house, at the least i'd have a different scenery to look at other than these boring white walls.' Seiji imagined a hot spring like bath house with heavy steam and a small waterfall trickling down rocks which led to the bath. The smell of the heavy air would fill his lungs and would smell sweet from the inscents surrounding the bath, and as he would look up he'd be able to see millions of tiny stars lighting up the sky. He then imagined himself turning around and seeing a blushing Midori right behind him, wearing only a bathing towel. Seiji let out a huge smile and agreed it would be paradise, and continued to fantasise about the hot spring. Now he was immersed in the hot water and was having his back washed. He could almost feel the cloth rinsing his back with the hot water. "Does that feel good Seiji?" he nodded until he realised it wasn't Midori's voice. The imagined Seiji turned around to see Kota holding the washcloth. Seiji screamed and flew off his bed trying to get the image out of his mind. 'What is wrong with me?! Why did I have to screw up a perfectly good fantasy?!' "Are you okay Seiji? Your flushed." Seiji nearly hit the ceiling in fright and did some weird kung-fu move in defense as he turned around. Kota stood near the doorway with a puzzled look on his face, wearing his dress clothes. Seiji shook his head violently as the image of Kota in the hot spring filled his head again. He breathed in and out a couple of times trying to get back his composure, "So where are you off to?" "Um, i'm going to see a friend." With that, Kota closed to door behind him and left Seiji alone again with his thoughts.

Kota stood in there usual meeting place, by the entrance of the school and tugged his clothes uncomfortably. At that moment he felt sick to his stomach and just wanted to run a back to his room with Seiji. But, he knew he couldn't do that. Not only had he promised Goh they'd go out, but any chance he had with Seiji ended 3 years ago, the day he confessed. Even though he'd kind of been a different person when he did it, he still considered it to be his confession of love to Seiji. Now here he was, standing alone waiting for some other guy. 'What am I thinking? Goh isn't just some other guy...' Kota mentally lectured himself and leaned against the cement wall. He clutched his self and looked up into the evening sky. The sick feeling came over himself again. Was this it tonight, was he going to give himself to Goh. 'I can't tonight, I just... I don't know. Should I just get it over with? What if he trys something tonight, what will I do? I- I'm so-' There was a crunch of leaves and Kota's heart skipped a beat. "Sorry I'm late, I had some trouble with the boss. Wouldn't let me leave early but i'm here." he grinned. "Lets go." he let out his hand for Kota to take. Kota stared at his hand, dozens of second thoughts forming in his mind. He could have just ran away and apologised, told him he wasn't feeling well, but in the end he took his hand.

There was silence most of the way there. Kota was to nervous to speak more than two words at a time, since these were most of the answers he gave to Goh's small talk. They ended up at a restaurant, not a very fancy one, but more fancy then normal in Kota's eyes. 'Does this mean he is expecting something tonight?' Kota thought his heart beating so hard it felt as though he could hear it in his ears. He almost didn't notice the menu that was put in front of him and when Goh asked him what he wanted. He quickly skimmed through the list of food until he finally decided on something light, since he knew he wouldn't be able to eat much. The food came not soon after as a small salad was set in front of him, and a grilled steak was set in front of Goh. 'Why does he need so much protein?!' Kota thought with worry, almost hyperventilating now. Not to seem too obvious he controlled his breathing a forced some salad into his mouth. He could hear the sound of Goh cutting his steak and chewing it soon afterward. This happend for quite a bit until it stopped and there was silence. Kota looked up in curiosity to see Goh staring at Kota almost mesmerised. "Goh?" Kota said, almost afraid of what his response would be. Goh's hand slid across the table and pulled Kota's hand under his own. His dark green eyes were so intense as he looked into Kota's eyes, he felt like he was totally exposed and blushed. "I love you, Kota." Kota's blushed deepened by the sudden confession and by how sincere it sounded. They stayed like that for a while, Goh reading Kota's eyes waiting for him to say something, but Kota was at a loss for words. He knew the correct reply would be "I love you too." but he knew he couldn't say it as honestly as Goh. His hand was released and Goh went back to eating, a disappointed look on his face.

When dinner finished, Goh suggested they go to the bar a block away. Kota agreed although he hated drinking, let alone he was still a minor. However, like a good smoke, Goh liked a good drink as well, so Kota decided he'd accompany him. They walked side by side down the sidewalk, average distance between them until Goh placed his arm around Kota's shoulder and pulled him close. It felt like forever until they got to the bar and walked inside to find a spot at the counter. It wasn't too busy inside, only a few other customers sat around the room and mingled with each other. A few people looked over a stared at the couple. Kota felt like he could die, and buried his head into Goh's jacket. This was why he hated going out on dates, everybody judges you by who your with, especially if it's a guy. When they both sat down and ordered their drinks, Goh had something strong that burned Kota's nose, they started talking. Their conversation was more lively, now that Kota had forgot of why he was nervous in the first place. That was something about Goh, he could always manage to change Kota's mood in no time. "So, who's your roommate, what's he like?" Goh asked out of nowhere. "Well...He's nice. He likes to sleep a lot.I think he's going stir crazy or something because he looks really bored and antsy being in there almost all day." Kota laughed a bit to himself, the scene of Seiji drooling on his pillow returning to his mind. "Actually, he asked me to go to the bath house with him tonight." Goh made a noise to show he heard and downed his drink. "Is he good looking?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone. "Uh...well. I guess so but-" Goh got up suddenly and turned toward the exit, throwing a few bills on the counter. Confused, Kota jumped up and frantically grabbed Goh's arm. "Where are you going?" "For a smoke." he continued walking until he was out the door.

Kota grabbed his jacket and quickly zipped it up and ran out the door. The cool breeze of the fall evening washed over him. He saw Goh leaning on the wall, lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag and looked at and then away from Kota. "Are you mad or something? Did I do something wrong? I don't understand, everything was going to well and then you suddenly leave like that." There was silence until Goh dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his shoe. "Do you love me, Kota?" A pause. "You know, you just don't get it do you? Do you have any idea of how much I care about you, how much I want to be with you? This is why I get so jealous all the time." Goh grabbed Kota and hugged him tightly. "I just wished I knew what you were thinking. If you even love me in return." Kota gulped. He knew he had to answer Goh, this was his chance to end everything or to deepen their relationship. His thoughts drifted to Seiji, and the day he had turned him down, a lump forming in his throat. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Goh's waist and said, "I do love you, Goh." probably in the most honest tone he'd ever had. However the lump in his throat did not go away, even after Goh hugged him tighter and they kissed. He still wasn't sure why he said it, but he did. Maybe it was out of desperation, or out of pity for Goh, or maybe even out of regret for accepting Goh's friendly hand a few hours earlier.

It was a little after midnight now, and both boys were getting a little sleepy with all of the fresh air. They stopped in front of Kota's dorm in their usual meeting spot and the nervous feeling came over Kota again. "Well, Goodnight Kota." Goh said before giving a light peck on Kotas cheek. "What, Goodnight? But I-" Goh chuckled softly to himself. "Listen Kota, I know your not ready yet, I mean you'd have to be a total dumbass not to notice. You were a complete wreck until half the date was over." Goh ruffled Kotas hair and flashed him one of his goofy smiles. Kota returned the smile and started to make his way up the front stairs. "Thank you Goh. Goodnight." Goh waved goodbye and started walking to his dorm a few blocks away. He watched as the smaller boy scampered up the stairs and disappeared after the door closed behind him. He flipped open his cell phone and searched through his contact list. "Hey Jin, it's me Goh. What you doing tonight?"

Kota stumbled into the badly lit dorm and squinted to see the room numbers. When he finally found his room he quietly opened the door. It was almost totally pitch black in the room and Kota tripped on a couple of his clothes he had thrown on the floor earlier. 'It would just be a pain to find my sleeping clothes now.' he thought. With that he took off all his clothes except his underwear and crawled into bed.

The next night, Seiji didn't ask Kota to go to the bath house.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were slow at the dorm for the next few weeks. Students were given piles upon piles of homework and reading to do. The halls of the dorm were quiet as many students were hibernating in their rooms with said homework. Seiji banged his head against his textbook in frustration. "I DON'T GET THIS CRAP!" he yelled. Kota closed his book in accomplishment and put it back into his book bag. "What is it Seiji. Maybe I can help you." Seiji looked over at Kota and swung the textbook in his general direction. "I doubt it, it's like Einstein we're talking about here." Kota studied the question for a few minutes and solved it not soon after. Seijis jaw was nearly touching the floor as he look the textbook back from Kota. "Why did you ever decide to come to Towahara, your like a frickin' genius?!" Kota smiled at Seiji and scratched his head, but didn't answer his question. "Why did you leave Kota, and so suddenly?" Kota didn't answer this either. "You should call Midori, I have her number. She'd be really happy to hear from you. But good luck, it's hard enough for me to get in touch with her and she's my girlfriend." It hurt. It felt as though his heart had been put into a vice. Kota felt his eyes sting and the image of Seiji scribbling down Midori's number got blurry. He pulled back his emotions and Seiji looked up and handed his the paper. "Thanks. Maybe i'll call her sometime." Seiji nodded and went back to his studies, instantly becoming frustrated again.

Later that night, around six, they were both in their rooms, sitting in silence again. Kota was reading one of his noels and Seiji was lying on his bed again staring at the ceiling. He was getting more bored by the second just sitting there and couldn't stop thinking of how much he still wanted to go to that bath house. 'Ah to hell with it! I'll get shingles if I lie on this damn bed any more.' he thought as he pulled himself up. He walked over to Kota, who looked up at him. 'Why is he coming over...to my bed??' Kota thought, all sorts of scenarios filling his mind. "Kota, I'm going over to the bath house. You wanna come with me?" It was the question Kota had been waiting for every night for what seemed like forever. Kota nodded trying to hid his excitement so not to freak Seiji out completely. Seiji smiled and went to find his towel, along with his wash cloth and shampoo. Kota did the same only a little faster.

They arrived at the bathhouse to find it was pretty empty. It was a weird night for going to the bathhouse, seeing it was a Monday and usually everyone goes during the weekend. Both Seiji and Kota walked into the mens section of the change rooms. Neither of them said anything and awkwardly decided in silence how they would get undressed. Kota decided to change in one of the washroom stalls since he was already as red as a beet once Seiji took off his shirt. The funny thing was, Seiji found himself blush a bit as well when he did this. It wasn't long until Seiji was finished and ready to go in the bath area outside. The bath house was a pretty nice one, because they made it look like an actual hotspring. Usually the bath is inside as well as the showers, but everything was outside at this place. Seiji leaned against the wall waiting for Kota to be finished. "Geez, he's taking a long time," he thought "should I even bother waiting?" Seiji decided to wait for Kota in the bath rather then in the cold change room. He called out to him telling him so and Kota called back agreeing.

Seiji walked up to the edge of the bath, letting the steam wash over his face a bit. Looking around the entire area there were about two or three other guys lounging in the water. Seiji adjusted his bathing towel making sure it wouldn't fall off while he was in the water. Then, he slowly walked into the steaming water. He sat down, closed his eyes, and relaxed. He sat like that for a few moments until he heard a slashing noise beside him. He opened one of his eyes to see one of the men getting out of the bath and walking toward the showers. Seiji ignored him and went back to relaxing.  
It was another few minutes and there was another splash. This time, Seiji didn't even bother to open his eyes. "This is a pretty nice bath house, don'tcha think?" Seiji shot his eyes open to see Kota sitting there right beside him. "Uh huh."

Seiji didn't mean to do it, but he found himself sort of staring at Kota. He noticed that he had a really small frame and noticed some of his ribs poking out from his sides. "He looks like a girl," Seiji thought to himself, but quickly snapped out of it. "I mean, without the boobs of course and the...I mean he just has that girlish figure I guess. Why am I even arguing with myself about this?" Seiji let out a heavy sigh. At the same time, Kota's mind was going crazy as well. He was trying his best to look at every other place in that whole bath house then at Seiji. Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder and nearly died of fright. He looked over and saw Seiji's hand on his shoulder, and then he looked at Seiji. Kota must have turned seven shades of red in that one-second. He'd seen Seiji shirtless before, but it was different in the water. It looked ten times as sexy, not to mention he wasn't wearing pants either. "Woah, Sorry Kota. I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to do know if you wanted me to do your back or something." Seiji's inner self was spazing like crazy. He wasn't even sure what gave him the idea to ask such a thing. "what am I doing?! Why am I going to scrub his back for him? He's a dude it's too weird but I'm the one who asked! AND WHY THE HELL DID I ADD 'OR SOMETHING' AT THE END????!!!!?!?!"

Kota thought for a bit about the situation. He started asking himself why Seiji was doing this. It is something that friends do, but...also between lovers. Kota's head started spinning at the thought. Then he thought about Goh. Could this be considered cheating? Kota shook off all his ideas he was getting and decided it was just because they were friends. He nodded to Seiji and manuvered himself so that his back was toward Seiji. When Seiji started to rub his back, Kota couldn't help but blush. Seiji himself tried to do whatever he was doing as professional and "manly" as he could, so he ended up doing a pretty half-assed job. When Seiji finished, Kota offered to do his back in return. Seiji agreed, and cursed himself when he enjoyed it. Kota's wash took a little bit longer than Seiji's.

They left the bathhouse at around 11.30 that night, feeling refreshed and clean. They walked out of the bathhouse laughing about some joke they talked about in the change room and handed their tokens back to the guy on duty. The guy working there was a young kid, probably about 12 or 13 years old. "Wow, you guys make such a good couple!" Both boys looked at eachother, quickly looked away and back at the kid at the counter. Finally Seiji said something, "Heh heh that's a good one kid. Real funny." The boy blinked a few times. "Aren't you two lovers?" he asked. Seiji turned even redder then before. "No! It's nothing like that...we're just friends, nothing else! okay kid?" It sounded a lot crueller then he'd imagined it would sound. Seiji found his eyes wander over to Kota's expression, to see if it had upset him. But, Kota wasn't even paying attention, it seemed, he was looking at the small fountain in the garden. The young boy apologised, bowing frequently as they left the bath house.

They both arrived back at the dorm, chatting about different things as they walked. It was dark at the front stairs because they had turned off the lights. Kota saw a person standing near the front stairs, lighting a cigarette and almost staring right at him. He tried to focus his eyes to see who it was, but it was really dark. Both Kota and Seiji continued walking up to the front doors, Seiji talking about one of his professors. "Kota." someone called. Kota swung around to see it was the figure calling him. The person walked out of the shadows. Kota's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw it was Goh. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, but he felt nervous about the situation nonetheless. The idea of his past love and his present love meeting felt weird for him. Kota looked at Goh's face, which looked really pissed off for some reason. "Where were you?" he questioned. "The bathhouse." Kota sweaked. Goh nodded his head, his eyes shifting between Seiji and Kota. "Kota," Seiji began weirded out by this strange guy. "Who is this guy?" "I'm his boyfriend." Goh shot back almost instantly. Seiji was dumbfounded by the whole thing, even though he knew about Kota's preferences, but he never thought he'd come face to face with one of his boyfriends. "C'mon Kota, I need to talk to you. Let's go." Goh reached over and grabbed onto Kota's wrist and pulled him down the stairs. Seiji stood at the top, not sure what to do but wave goodbye.

Goh kept walking and walking until they were a few hundred feet from the front door. "Goh," Kota started. "Let go of me." Goh ignored him and kept walking. Kota tried to loosen himself from Goh's grip but it was too strong. "Goh, I'm not kidding let go now!" Goh didn't let go. "Let go! Your hurting me Goh!" Kota felt tears start to pool from his eyes. Goh stopped and let go of Kota's wrist. He did not face him and they both stood there in silence, Kota rubbing his wrist. "Who was that Kota?" "My roommate. What is the matter with you?" Kota asked. "What's the matter with me? I'll tell you what's the matter. I come over to surprise my boyfriend on our anniversary who isn't there, I wait around all night for you to get back, and I find him with another guy!" Kota stood there stunned, he had no idea of what to say. How could he have forgotten about their anniversary? "I'm sorry Goh I...I didn't mean to forget but-" Goh suddenly took Kota in his arms tightly. "Tell me you love me again Kota." "I love you Goh." Kota said. Goh pulled them out of their embrace and looked Kota in the eyes. "I don't believe you anymore Kota." "What? But I love you Goh! I really do-" Again, Goh pulled them into an embrace, but this time Kota lost his balance and they both fell to the ground. Kota rubbed his head and looked up at Goh, who was staring back down at him with the same intense eyes. "Kota," he began, silence. "I need proof. Proof to me that you love me. Make love to me right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Kota stared at Goh in disbelief of what he was demanding. He cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. "C'mon Goh, stop kidding around..." He could feel his cheeks burning up, and his eyes looking at everything but Goh. Goh got closer now, sliding over to his right ear, and Kota could feel the hotness of his breath. "It wasn't a joke," he rasped, "I want you, Kota. I want you so bad you have no idea." Before Kota could say anything his mouth was covered by his lovers. At first he was shocked and only lay there as Goh kissed him deeply, but he got pulled back into reality when he felt Goh's slimy tongue begin to part his lips. "Goh, not here. Not now. I'm just not ready for this yet." However Goh did not stop, he only began to let his hands wander all around Kota body and again planted their lips together. This time Kota used all his strength to push Goh off of him. "What the hell, Kota?" Goh said irritated. Kota got up, tears forming in his eyes. "Just leave me alone!" Kota began to run towards the dorm as fast as he could and Goh watched as he frantically open and shut the door. Goh rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling like an ass. "Shit."

Kota hadn't bothered to use the elevator and ran up the 5 flights of stairs. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Kota collapsed on the floor beside his room. As he attempted to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his eyes, the door suddenly opened. "Hey Kota," Seiji said sheepishly, "you okay?" Kota shot up from his spot on the ground, turning away from Seiji and nodded. He walked inside of the room and pretended to be looking out the window. Seiji followed him inside and closed the door behind him. They both said nothing and just stood there. '_What the hell is wrong with him...something is up I know it. Must of been that guy...oh what the hell I can't stand this...' _Seiji thought to himself and then cleared his throat and slowly walked towards Kota, wondering if he might go a-wall any minute. He put his hand on Kota's shoulder and spun him around so they were facing as he asked again if he was alright.

Kota's face was puffy and red as tears were streaming down his face. He quickly covered his face with his hands in embarrassment that Seiji was seeing him in this way. He tried to run away again, but he was suddenly pulled in by two strong arms. Without thinking, Seiji had taken Kota in his arms. He wasn't sure why he did it, but Kota looked to vulnerable that Seiji felt the need to protect him. And besides he hated to see a girl cry... '_wait a minute...that doesn't justify anything...Kota is a boy dude, a BOY!_' Seiji argued with himself as he came to realise what he had just done. Kota, however, had stopped crying and was half in shock and half in heaven. Just then they both looked at each other and Seiji found himself getting lost in Kota's large teary eyes. His mind was going a mile a minute, telling him to look away, let go of Kota, go to bed and have naughty dreams about girls. But as tempting as it was, his body would not listen and he felt as his eyes glazed over and he started to lean into Kota slowly. Kota did not pull away, he only let his eyes close. They were close now, and could feel each other's breath on their lips. Seiji was about to seal the deal when an image of Midori flashed in his mind. He pulled back, pounded Kota on the back and said, "Feel better." This was the first thing that came to his mind. Avoiding all eye contact, they both went into their beds and shut off the light. But neither of them went to sleep, especially Seiji who was being scolded by his thoughts.

'_What the fuck was that man?! What do you think you're doing?! The great mad-dog Seiji Sawamura is not gay_! _Stop screwing around you idiot! You have a girlfriend! And a really hot one at that! Geez she'd dump you in a minute if she ever found out that this is what you're doing...Wait, there must be something wrong with me...this isn't my fault really..its just that I haven't been around...let alone seen a girl in ages...I can't even watch porn with this guy here. I must just be desperate or getting all confused here...yeah that's gotta be it! Okay...yeah what day is it today? Friday...so that's it tomorrow I'm going to go and visit Midori at University...I don't care how far away it is...I'm sure that will fix everything. I'll be my same old 100% hetero self...not that I wasn't already but...I'll be able to get my head straight that's for sure.'_

The next morning, Kota was awakened by Seiji packing his bags. At first he thought he was moving out of the dorm room and felt horrible. Seiji heard Kota scuffling and glanced quickly at him and then away. "Uh...sorry man, didn't mean to wake you." He zipped up his bag and started to put his shoes on. "I'm going out of town this weekend. So um, I'll see you later I guess." Kota only nodded as an answer. He was just relieved that he wasn't moving out.

The day went by slowly for Kota. He had finished all his studies for the day and had absolutely nothing to do. The room was so quiet. At least when Seiji was there he had someone to talk to. But now it was just Kota and his thoughts about the previous night. _What was last night all about? Should I take it seriously or is Seiji just playing around? I mean he almost kissed me. _Kota let out a huge sigh. _I shouldn't even think about it like that, I'll only end up getting hurt in the end._ Kota felt really depressed at that moment and fell into his bed with a groan. Just then, the familiar jingle of a cell phone played out. Kota pulled himself out of bed and took his cell phone off of his dresser. "Hello?" Kota answered unenthusiastically. "Kota, it's me. We really need to talk. Can you come over to my place later?" Kota should have been angry at Goh for having the audacity to call him after what he did last night. He should have hung up the phone right then and there. But he didn't, he only sighed into the phone and asked when he wanted him to come over. "Thank god! I thought you'd never want to talk to me again. I get off work around 6.30. Will you pick me up?" Kota agreed and the hung up the phone. He flopped down on his bed again and glanced at the time on his cell phone. 2.30 pm.

Kota groaned, there were still 4 hours until he could meet Goh. Looking around his empty room he spotted a small piece of paper with messy writing on it. He got up and saw it was the number Seiji had given him to Midori's dorm. "Maybe I should give her a call. It has been awhile." He said aloud dialling the numbers. First ring. Second ring. Third ring. _Maybe she's not in. _Kota was about to hang up the phone, when the phone was answered. Except it wasn't Midori, nor was it even a girls voice. "Who is this?" Kota asked, wondering if he dialled the right number. "Uh, whose this?" the deep voice answered. "This is Kota, a friend of Midori. This is her dorm room right?" "Oh yeah. She's right here, but she's still sleeping. I'll let you know that you called." Kota was a little confused, who was this guy and what was he doing with his best friend? "Uh right, Thank you. So, sorry, who is this again?" The man cleared his throat. "The name's Horiuchi. I'm Midori's boyfriend. Sorry man I got to go. I'll tell her you called. Peace." The other end hung up and now the sound of the dial tone played. Kota hung up the phone and stared at it for a while, shocked of what he'd just heard and confused. _But...Seiji is Midori's boyfriend. And that defiantly did not sound like Seiji. What is going on?_

Seiji was just arriving at the train station which stopped pretty close to Midori's university. It was going to be a pretty long ride, and he probably wouldn't reach his platform until 5 or 6 at night. But Seiji didn't care how long it took, he was just happy that he would be able to see his girl again after months of being apart. He had thought about her every day since the day they parted on their last summer together. He had so many questions for her like how her school work was going and how many guys hearts she'd broken so far. Seiji smiled to himself thinking about seeing her again.

Hi guys sorry it took so long to update, and that it's a short chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. I hope you liked it  Thanks for a ll the support and any reviews or suggestions for the story would be cool.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiji got off the train and scanned the platforms. The words University caught his eye the screen on the top of one of the buses. _That`s got to be the one, it`s the only university around here._ He boarded the bus right on time, and the bus pulled out as soon as he sat down. He took out his mp3 player and scanned the music, his legs crossed and bobbing up and down. He was too anxious to listen to music; he just wanted to be there already. He put away his music player and leaned his head against the bus window closing his eyes. He thought of Midori, and how adorable she was, how as soon as he got there and found her he was going to take her in his arms and give her a long passionate kiss. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and hated being away from here for such an extended period. He thought of their adventures they had together, although Midori didn't remember them, and remembered the moment he fell in love with her and realised it. Suddenly a memory flashed of when he first found her on his right hand almost 2 years ago, when out of panic he pulled his shirt down and exposed Midori`s naked top half. Seiji felt a rush of warmth reach his face and to other areas, and quickly pulled his bag over his lap in embarrassment as other passengers walked by. _Dammit Seiji, control yourself you`re in a public place for crying out loud!_ Struggling to control his thoughts, he looked out the window.

Although they had been together a while, Midori and Seiji didn`t see each other much, they usually only got to talk once a week if they were lucky. But it wasn`t by choice. In the beginning Midori`s parents were still concerned about her health and kept her inside a lot to monitor her. Once they believed she had recovered completely they concentrated her very hard on school, since she had missed a lot in her absence. She had private tutoring 3 times a week in the evenings, and on weekends took extra classes. It was her parents' wishes that she be accepted to the university as early as possible. And in the end, although it was hard work for her, she had been accepted a year earlier. Because of this, they never developed their relationship any more than it was, especially physically. All they had really done in the long span of time was kiss and hold hands, and how Seiji wished they had done more, as any boy would. But he knew she was stressed from school and didn`t want to bother her when they were together. She was also his junior and still so innocent, so he never expected her to make a move. She always told him how she still couldn`t believe they were together, that her wish had come true. Now she was almost 18, almost an adult woman who would be willing to explore her sexuality. How he wanted to make love to her, to kiss her on every part of her body, on every crevice and curve. _Oh Midori, my sweet Midori, I miss you so much._ ``Attention passengers, the next and final stop is in the University, if you wish to go back to the station please stay on the bus. Thank you and have a nice day. ``

Kota turned the metal knobs and the water turned off. He stood there for a moment lost in his thoughts, wondering what he should say to Goh when he met him in an hour. Cold air hit his body and brought him back to reality, and slid the shower curtain to the side and got out of the shower. I quickly wiped off his body and towel dried his hair, realising it was almost six o`clock. _How does time seem to move so quickly__? _Kota thought as he threw a sweatshirt over his head. He still had to catch the bus in order to get to Gohs apartment and hopefully he would make it on time- Goh hates to be kept waiting.

"Waiter, can I get another glass of wine?" "Of course, sir. One moment please." Goh leaned over in attempt to grab the snooty gentleman's class while balancing the heavy plates of food with his other hand. _If it wasn't for the money, I'd leave this crap shack and all these assholes who come here._ He thought under his fake cheesy smile he gave the man. He delivered the food to the appropriate table and went to the kitchen area where all the wines were kept. Taking a napkin he wiped his forehead which was beginning to form a few beads of sweat. "Don't worry Goh, your shift is almost done." A burly man in a chef uniform chuckled out. Goh nodded and smiled back at the middle aged man whom he admired, who never seemed to be in bad spirits. Remembering the wine, he quickly grabbed it and brought it to the demanding customer. As he was walking away, about to ask his other tables if they needed more drinks, his coworker Yuki motioned him over. "Goh, there's a gentleman at table 5 who wishes to speak with you, he asked me to get you. " She explained as she motioned over to the table. A young man, tall and with broad shoulders sat starring back at him with a smirk on his face. He had jet black hair, as untamed as Goh's, with bleached tips. His eyes were penetrating and almost grey in colour. Goh nodded to Yuki and asked her if she could watch his tables for a minute as he walked over to the man. "What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed. "I always love you in your uniform Goh, it makes you even sexier." "Answer the question, Jin." The man ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip of his wine. "I wanted to see you tonight, when do you get off? Soon I hope- seeing you like this I can't wait long." "Sorry," Goh began. "I'm busy tonight, I'm seeing Kota." Jin made a scoffing noise at this and rolled his eyes. "You haven't dumped him yet? What is wrong with you? From what you've told me he obviously doesn't feel the same about you. Hell, it's been two years and he still isn't putting out, what a waste of time!" Goh felt angered by this, partly because it echoed some of his own darker thoughts. He wanted to punch this loser in the face right now- screw everybody! But he knew he couldn't, he needed this job. Taking a few deep breaths calm himself he looked back at the dark haired man. "That's not true, Jin. I love Kota and love is not about sex! Though I wouldn't expect you to understand that." Jin sneered at this and stood up to meet his level, looking at him squarely in the eyes. "Be that as it may Goh, in the end you still come crawling back to me, even if it is only for a good lay. Someday you'll be mine Goh, and you'll realize that brat is nothing compared to me." With that he took the last gulp of his wine, threw some bills on the table and walked briskly out the front door. Goh heard heels clacking up behind him and then felt a tap of his shoulder. "Who was that guy, Goh?" Yuki asked wide eyed. "No one, a friend from the past. He means nothing to me."

Kota was putting on his jacket and checking his pockets. _Ugh where are my keys?_ Kota looked everywhere on his side of the room but couldn't find them. _Maybe they ended up on Seiji's side somehow._ He went over to Seiji's desk and started looking around, feeling immediately guilty for looking through his stuff. He pulled open one of the drawers but there were no keys inside. Instead a flash of green caught his eye. He shifted over the loose papers in the way and saw it was a photograph; a photograph and Seiji and Midori hugging on a date. Kota starred longingly at the picture for various reasons. It was the kind of relationship he longed for, one full of fun and laughter and love. It was also the person he longed for, the person he could never forget. It felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders instantly, and felt depressed. Despite this he did not cry; he was expressionless, soulless and just did not care anymore to try in anything. He glanced over at the clock again. It was a little after six and he was defiantly going to be late.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for the Katsui dorm house. Where can I find it?" The older woman looked at Seiji and continued to type on her computer. "It's right down the main walkway, the last building on left." Seiji bowed to her as she went back to her computer, amazed at her ability to multitask. Looking in his notepad on the first pad scribbled down was the name of Midori's dorm and the room number. It was on the third floor of the building, which had beautiful outer workmanship, small statues figures chipped away in the stone here and there. It was also a very old building, which was obvious by the intertwining vines that engulfed the building on one side. "Wow," Seiji said aloud, "this place sure is fancy." He walked into the dorm, and could tell by the sideward glances and occasional catcalls followed by laughter that it wasn't a coed dorm.

Seiji took the stairs and followed the numbers on the doors to find 321. Then he found it and felt a rush of excitement. Without thinking he knocked quickly on the door. The door opened, but it wasn't Midori. It was a foreign girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing small white shorts and a white lace bra. Seiji tried to look away, half expecting her to scream or through something at him. Instead she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she said calmly and then yawning. "Um..uh I-I'm sorry I must have the wrong room, " He stammered, trying to keep his eyes away from her chest. Impatiently she grabbed the paper he was holding in his hand which said 'Midori: Katsui dorm 321'. "Nope. You're looking for Midori? Yeah this is her room. You want to come in and wait for her?" She opened the door wider and walked into the spacious room, probably ten times the size of Seiji's dorm. The girl walked back to her table where a pile of text books where sitting. Seiji awkwardly walked into the room, but could immediately smell Midori's scent when he entered and it felt amazing to sense her so close. "Close the door." The girl barked from behind her book. Seiji quickly did as he was told and felt uncomfortable just standing there.

After several minutes, the girl suddenly slammed down her book. "Aiya!" she moaned running her manicured fingers through her hair and pulling her hair tie out. Her long blonde hair few down around her loosely in a bed head sort of way. Seiji tried to focus his attention elsewhere but she was very attractive, and hard to ignore in that lace bra. Suddenly he felt warmth behind him and turned around to find her with a coy smile. "So what's your name, sweetie?" Seiji's face must have been seven shades of red, and he struggled to answer her. "Seiji!" he yelled out without thinking. She gave him a seductive smile and giggled. "Hi, Seiji I'm Anne. You're pretty hot, you know?" Seiji tensed as she placed her hand on his stomach, feeling his hard abs. She sighed, brushing her hair from her face and looked him in the eyes. "You're probably wondering; I'm an exchange student from America studying here for 6 months. All today I've been doing nothing but studying all alone," she flashed him another smile as her hand slid under his shirt, "Won't you keep me company Seiji?" Seiji almost exploded right there, he could feel his jeans feel tighter and warmer by the minute. He'd never been so close to a girl in this way. But No he told himself, the only woman for him was Midori, he loved Midori! He quickly took her hand and pushed it away. "Sorry, but I'm here for Midori." The girls once misty inviting eyes narrowed instantly. "Hmph, whatever. What do you want from her anyway? She probably doesn't even remember you, you know, if you're here for a second round." Seiji looked at her puzzled and was about to ask her what she meant when he heard a click on the door. "Hey Anne! Whoops sorry. I didn't know you were with someone. I'll go to the library and-" "Actually he's here to see you." Seiji then turned around with a smile to see the girl he missed so much, the beautiful loving girl he left 7 months ago. Her hair was defiantly longer then when he last saw it; her bangs were almost grown out and were held to the side with a burette. She was wearing loose sweatpants and a pink tank top, which Seiji noticed instantly that it was as though that area had grown too. But probably the strangest was her expression when she saw him. He half expected her to jump into his arms as much as he wanted to hold her in them. Instead it was a look of shock and horror. "Seiji…What…What are you doing here?"

Kota got off the bus, which stopped right of the apartment. He usually never came to the Goh's place, they usually met elsewhere or he was waiting outside. It was as if he was ashamed of it. It wasn't a bad apartment, it was just small and a little messy, but in Kota's eyes it was just fine for one person. He rang the intercom for Goh's apartment and heard his voice greet him and the door buzzed to let him in. "Hey hun, sorry for the mess, come in." Kota walked inside and put his jacket on a folding chair sitting by the door. "You thirsty or hungry or anything?" Goh yelled from the kitchen. Kota didn't answer, just stared out the window, taking in the view from the 17th floor. Goh came in and asked him again, but he didn't answer. "Hey…Kota are you still mad at me? That's why I wanted to see you tonight, I wanted to apologize for what I did, and it was horrible of me. So I thought I'd make it up to you somehow, like make you dinner or something. What do you think? What do you want?" Kota mumbled something that was incoherent to Goh and moved behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, what?" Kota flinched at the touch but suddenly spun around and took Goh's face in his hands and pressed his lips hard on his, parting Gohs lips this time with his tongue. Goh's eyes flew open in disbelief, wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend but at the same time enjoying the change. When Kota released his lips from his, he looked at Goh with glazed eyes and repeated what he had mumbled earlier; "I want you to make love to me Goh, right now…tonight."

Hello everyone again. It's been a long time :P OMG CLIFFHANGERS GALORE! Teehee. Yes can you believe I practically wrote all this in one sitting? The ideas were just flowing today! Anywhoo I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and are looking forward to the seventh installment. I am too, im wondering whats going to happen too XD thanks for all the support!


End file.
